Crazy and Wild
by DreamerByHeart
Summary: My craziest fantasy- She is crazy, he is psychotic. She is dangerous, he is deadly. She is a beauty, he is a beast. But still their worlds collided and things got a little bit...crazy and wild! Happy New Year, my Creeders ;-}! COMPLETE


**Disclaimer:- I don't even know why I'm doing this. There's something crazy and wild in the air I guess 😂!**

 **Victor Creed/Harley Quinn! (GOD I'M SO JEALOUS!)**

 **Smut, smut and...alotta smut!**

 **Sorry, Joker, you can take me out for the eve if you want 😉😘😍!**

 **🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆**

"Don't worry, Nick, this ain't my first time."

 _"I know that, Victor, but you'll have to understand that it's about Joker, the most dangerous psychopathic mass murderer of Gotham City!"_

Victor let out an exasperated sigh and growled at the man on the other side lowly as he entered one of the most famous clubs of New York. "Tell me somethin' I don't know about the bastard, Fury. Maybe yer forgettin' again that I've worked with that asshole fer years when he wasn't so goddamn popular. We parted ways just because crazy and crazy plus wild don't work well for long."

 _"That's why I've chosen you for this one, my friend."_ Fury had a flattering tone this time. _"We're still grateful for your great help to capture that damned terrorist and now you need to help us grab his men as well as SHIELD's little mole that's gonna help Joker's butt boys free their boss from from our maximum-security prison."_

"Save the ass lickin' fer later, one eye," Victor ran his searching gaze around. "Lemme take care o' those shitheads first."

 _"It's not Joker's little army you need to be careful about, Creed, it's only his crazy girlfriend named Harley Quinn. She has joined him just two years ago and god, the woman is a big trouble in herself. You don't know what a chaos she and her boyfriend caused in Midway City last year. They are each other's weak bones and just like Joker did everything in power to get her out of the penitentiary, she will also-"_

"I ain't one damn bit interested in hearin' yer Harleypidea so just zip it. I'll scent out the bitch with Joker's stench all over her body."

 _"But, Victor-"_

With that Victor cut the call and blended into the enjoying crowd. The light music and heavy booze, this place was on the top whenever he needed a bite of the big apple. But he had some other plans for the last night of the year. He was happily going to enjoy the eve with one of Ruth's bitches under him but that damned green head ruined everything! Cleaving through the swarm and taking in all the nauseatingly drunk and horny stenches, he finally reached the counter and ordered a mind numbing large.

🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆

 **3 Hours Later**

"Vodka on the rocks, Johny!"

Victor had barely taken a sip from his Eighteenth glass that a loud chink wrapped in a nostril-burning deodorant damaged his left ear. He turned his head and gave the owner an annoying look that soon turned into a mesmerized one. The natural blonde pigtails with the ends dyed sky blue and pink (And yeah, I forgot to mention that stupid red devil horn headband), perky tits hidden behind the orange halter top and pale mile-long legs decorated with red 'fuck me' heels.

 ** _Sabertooth whistles loudly._**

 ** _The frail was an eye-soothing view, bub!_**

When the frail sensed the unnerving leer, she turned her neck and glanced at the giant man. A pair of pearly white fangs on that wickedly handsome face and a quintet of yellowish talons wrapped around the chilled glass was something that was usually enough to scare any female away but this young lady just grinned brightly and raised her glass to propose a cheeky toast.

"Happy New Year's Eve, handsome!"

Assuming that the girl was just a drunk broad enjoying her evening joyfully, Victor returned the greeting with a careless grunt and muttered in his first gulp. "That's a big men's drink, girlie."

Just to surprise the male chauvinistic pig, the frail swallowed the entire glass in just one throat-burning gulp and wriggled her eyebrows at him with a wide grin. "Am I a big man now?"

The shocking act made Victor smile genuinely this time. He shook his head amusedly and downed the glass with a soft grimace. "Crazy."

"That's my pet name, Mister." the girl replied brightly as she propped herself on her right elbow. "The real one is Frances."

Victor smirked and leaned back to gaze at the girl deeply. The kind of interest she was showing in him was indicating toward just one thing.

The frail was looking for some dick and this feral was a thrilling one at the moment.

"By the way," the frail rambled on with a mischievous emile. "I've been watching you for the last three hours. Ya haven't left the counter since you entered the club. Where's all that alcohol goin', huh?"

Victor snorted again. "I don't get drunk that easy, darlin'."

"Oh really?" the frail licked her lips seductively. "Why don'tcha come with me then, I know a thing that blows people's minds better than alcohol."

"Tell me somethin', _Frances_ ," to give the frail one last warning, he drummed his clawed fingers on the counter. "Ain't ya afraid of bad guys?"

The frail momentarily gazed at his claws before suddenly grabbing his fingers and bringing them to her lips.

"No almond nails, I ain't." she leaned forward and shook her head with a slow blink before taking each of Victor's fingers in her mouth and sucking them greedily. "Because I just _love_ bad guys."

 _Oooh! Sexyyy!_

Licking his lips, Victor ran his eyes around for one last time. He'd wasted his last three hours here and that fucking traitor was nowhere to be found. What if he'd smelled Fury's little plan to catch him and canceled the meeting?

"Buttt," the frail suddenly slid off her stool and spun around to walk away. "If the big bad tiger isn't ready to hunt this little kitty, then I think I should-

"Wait a minute," Creed's suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back against his chest. He enjoyed the fresh shock and worry that just crossed her pretty face. He hastily pulled out his phone and ran his fingers on the keyboard.

 _It's 9 fucking PM and the mole's not here yet, one eye! I'm outta here!_

Victor now looked back up and grinned in the frail's ear predatorily before picking up the frail and throwing her over his broad shoulder. "C'mon, lemme show ya why little kitties should not play with big bad tigers."

🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆

"This way, caveman!"

The Vodka on the rocks had started showing its effect. The tipsy frail grinned up at Creed mischievously as he slammed the door of her room open, put her down and pinned her tiny body to the closed door with his muscled arms.

Victor smirked down at her wickedly. "Yer really a crazy one, babe."

The frail made a kissing gesture at his sentence. "I'm crazy, you're wild, that's a pretty dangerous combination if ya ask me, tomcat!"

Victor's eyebrows came close immediately. "Tomcat, huh?"

 ** _Sabertooth grins evilly._**

 ** _Oh yeahhh! Teach the bitch a damn lesson!_**

The frail yelped in shocked pain as she felt one of her pony tails being dragged over to a nearby chair. The old wood creaked under the feral bastard's unbearable weight. Before she could understand what the hell was going on, she found herself bent over Victor's knee.

"L-Let me go!" She snarled and struggled to wriggle out of his grip around her waist but calmed down a little bit when his damned talons extended to their terrifying length and threatened to puncture the smooth skin.

"Looks like the little kitty needs a small lesson about Discipline." the frail gasped as Victor ripped open her hot pants and covered her left ass cheek with his large paw and caressed it momentarily. A surge of both lust and anger dissolved on her scent.

"Dayum! Ya got a nice ass babe, wonder how that pale flesh'll look after a tight..."

The frail yelped in both sharp pain and thick arousal this time as the feral man's gave her a hard spank with his broad palm. The first cry didn't have to wait for the next one. Both of her globes obtained another and another until the streams of tears started trickling down her cheeks to the floor. Victor smelled them and rubbed the crimsoned flesh gently before standing the frail up and pulling her onto his lap. She didn't fight his grasp around her this time.

His thumbs wiped away her tears as he smiled at her softly. "I hope ya've finally learned yer lesson, pumpkin."

The frail froze as she heard the feral man. "What'd you just call me?"

"Pumpkin. 'Cause yer wearin' that ugly orange top." Victor repeated the pet name with another smirk. "Why? Ya didn't like it?"

The frail looked into Creed's hypnotic amber gaze for a long minute before suddenly seizing his mouth with hers in an unexpected kiss. "Fuck me before I change my mind, feral!"

🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆

The kiss was everything but a real kiss.

Biting, chewing and licking each other's lips like a couple of hungry lions, the frail locked her arms and legs around Victor and he picked up in his arms swiftly before slamming her against the next wall. The clock and a couple of paintings said Hi to the tiles. Keeping their lips busy with each other, they started ripping open each other's clothes. The frail's hand smoothly reached down to get his pants open.

"Oooh!" the frail grinned as Victor's personal monster jumped out to hunt. "That's a lovely anaconda ya got there."

Victor chuckled and gave his just freed cock a light stroke before rubbing the uncut head against her rapidly moistening cunt lips, making the frail moan loudly. "And It's eager ta go inta that pretty cave of yers."

The girl audaciously captured Creed's mouth in another kiss. "Then what the hell is it waiting for?"

Without another word, Victor buried himself into the tight heat to the fucking hilt. The loud roar of pain was muffled by his smirking lips. Her heels dug into his round ass, making Creed growl in pleasure. Before she could even adjust around the giant pole inside her pussy, Victor started fucking her with hard but deep thrusts.

 ** _Sabertooth growls in pleasure._**

 ** _Shit, the frail's realy so fuckin' tight!_**

"Oh gawd!" the frail tossed her head back against the wall, feeling the mountainous asshole pummel and beat her hole mercilessly. His hot wet mouth broke the kiss and reached down to swallow her breasts, his thirsty tongue lapping at her hardened nipples wildly. She felt trapped withing his grasp, but that wasn't her style. She also needed to have some control in this game.

"Whatda!" Victor let out a shocked snarl as the frail unwrapped her legs, brought them up and kicked him away before smoothly landing on the floor. "Are ya outta fuckin' mi-"

His growl was cut off by another hot kiss. The frail playfully pushed him over to the couch. Throwing the cushions over her shoulders, she straddled his thighs. The feral man glared at her furiously but she just grinned in response. "Now it's my turn."

Without wasting any more time, the frail started rolling her lips onto Victor's stone-hard pole expertly. Victor had to smile at the tiny frail's boldness. The poor bitch had no idea who she was messing with.

As a silent admiration of his own, Victor grabbed her hips and began to slam in and out of her crazily.

"Oh yeahhh! Just like that, tiger!" the frail screamed over and over again, her body dominating his gracefully. Her warm juices dribbled down their joint and made a big wet spot on the velvety surface of sofa. Her blissful expression melting all of Creed's anger. His hips slapping against hers again and again, faster and faster, driving her insane with his skills.

"O-Oh gawd! Just right THERE!" the frail whispered huskily, her throat hoarse due to screaming so much. Tears running down her beautiful face, letting Victor know how good his cock felt in there.

"Omigod! TIGER! I-I'm gonna..."

Victor had already smelled her approaching climax and decided to make the game even more fun. Before she could receive her sweet release, he suddenly picked her up in his arms like a fucking rag doll, disengaging himself from her.

Totally baffled and pissed off, the frail screamed at him. "What the fuck are you-"

"Ya like ta ride my cock, right?" Creed grinned up at her. "Now ride this."

The frail gasped loudly as she felt herself being lifted higher and higher until her head touched the ceiling. Before she could utter another word, she all but screamed again as Victor threw her legs over his shoulders and buried her face into her soaking cunt.

"Oh shittt!"

🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆

"Oh shit! Oh fuck! Oh good great FUCKKK!"

Victor smirked against the dripping gap. Cursing in heavenly bliss, the frail hugged his head tightly as his whiskers teased her hypersensitive rosy petals while his tongue lapped at the pouring cum like a hungry dog. Fucking her tight hole with his tongue and mercilessly rubbing her clit with his nose, Victor growled against the throbbing flesh in great pleasure.

"Damn babe, yer sweeter than any fuckin' candy out there!" "

His tongue danced inside her pussy expertly, making her scream her lungs out with every lick. The wet lapping touch was all she needed. The frail tossed her back and waved against Victor's mouth madly as her impending climax finally reached her throat, but before she could get a chance to cream all over his face, Creed suddenly pulled her off his face and put her back down.

It took the pleasure-hazed frail a long minute to understand what the hell just happened, but when she did, she gave the feral man her most furious glare. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS-"

"Beg me." Creed walked over to a table and leaning against it with crossed arms before saying simply. "Beg me ta fuck ya hard or ya won't get ta cum."

The dripping frail was enraged by the smirking sentence. She stomped over to the giant man and dug an infuriated forefinger into his chest. "THAT'S NOT FAIR, ASSHOLE! You're the one who started it all and now you can't back down like that!"

"I ain't backin' down, darlin'." Victor almost laughed at the desperate look on her face. "Just say ya want me ta fuck ya hard and it get'll started again."

With a sharp huff, the frail just glared up at the feral man and momentarily thought about telling him to go fuck himself because she wouldn't beg him for any fucking thing but then...she slowly looked down at herself. Her entire body was covered with his shallow bites, pin picks and scratches, but she would be lying to herself if she said that she'd not enjoyed received all of them. No one had even given it to her as good as this man had, not even her...

"C'mon," a gruff growl pulled her out of her train of thought. "We don't have all night."

Chanting the reason she was here because of in her mind, the frail swallowed her pride and slowly turned to the table. She knocked all the items off it, bent over it and presented her dripping hole to him like a beautiful new year greeting card. Her mouth hissed bitterly. "Fuck me hard, tiger."

Those four words were all Victor needed to hear.

🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆

"TEN!"

Not wasting another precious second, Creed just reached behind the frail, pressing his cock against her soaking hole and just thrust into her, making her roar like a tigress in heat this time.

"NINE!"

His claws scratched the old mahogany in heavy pleasure as her tightly heat enveloped his huge cock. "Oh shit, that feels goood!"

"EIGHT!"

His hips started thrusting harshly into her, driving his cock deeper, smearing her gushing cum all over his meat and making the frail scream in absolute pleasure. "Yes, yes, yes! Fuck my little pussy hard!"

"SEVEN!"

Victor grabbed her ponytails and gave them a sharp yank. The frail cried out in the enjoyable pain he gave her, grinding inside her cunt at a lightning-quick pace.

"SIX!"

Her pending orgasm once again reached her mind and make her eyes roll back into the back of her head. "T-Tiger..." the frail only managed to gasp. "I-I'm gonna..."

"FIVE!"

Victor suddenly wrapped his large fingers around her neck and yanked her back against his chest before growling into her ear. "Don't worry baby, I gotcha this time."

"FOUR!"

The frail gave her last deafening scream as one of Victor's hands cupped her right tit and began squeezing them cruelly while the other slipped between their bodies and extended its index claw to tease her other hole.

"THREE!"

"OH MY GAWDDD!" the gentle slight tease awarded her the best orgasm of her entire life. Her entire body trembled like a dry straw as her abused pussy squirted around Victor like a shaken can of soda.

"TWO!"

Drowning in her blinding climax, the frail suddenly turned head and captured Creed's mouth in another unexpected kiss that made her culmination even more special.

"ONE!"

Her clenching walls smothered Victor's painfully hard cock in desperate need of release angrily until he also roared out his climax in the frail's ear.

"OH FUCK YEAH! HAPPY NEW YEARRR!"

The frail's mind and legs, both had given way. She had forgotten where she was or what she was doing. All she remembered was this soul-soothing afterglow she was trapped inside at the moment. She felt herself being lifted and taken somewhere but she wasn't in the state of stop anything. She sighed softly and rolled onto her side when she felt a soft and silky surface under her. A few moments later a large comforter covered her body. A furry clawed hand snaked around her waist and yanked her against its chest possessively.

She yelped slightly as her left thigh was roughly picked up and rested on a furry one. In a blink of an eye, she was filled by a hard thrust that caused another gasped moan on her lips.

A deep purr drawled in her numbed ears. "What? I ain't finished with ya yet."

An exhausted but still excited smile touched her swollen lips.

🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆

 ** _*Beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*..._**

Victor's eyes groggily opened by the annoying sound of an alarm clock. For the very first time in his life, his muscles felt tired and in need of a long sleep. He looked over his shoulder, hoping to find the frail peacefully sleeping beside him but no, her side was totally empty. His ear stood up. She wasn't in the bathroom, either. A painful realization hit at his just awakened senses. _Maybe she's gone._ He barely stifled a growl at the thought of her leaving him when he was sleeping. It was only his thing to do!

He finally decided to slip out of his bed and get out of this shithole. A lazy gaze roamed around and made him smirk at the amusing sight. The mess they'd made of the room was gonna cut a large amount off his card.

He lazily walked over to his jacket and pants lying on the floor. He took out his phone and fell shocked to find it switched off. The alarms started ringing in his head. He hastily switched on the phone. There were 27 missed calls from Fury.

"Uh-Fury-"

 _"SO NOW YOU GOT THE TIME TO ATTEND MY CALL, HUH!"_ the loud bark forced Creed to take his phone away from his ear. _"Do you have any freaking idea what the hell has happened here in the last five hours?!"_

Rolling his eyes, he put the phone on the speaker and began to slip into his clothes. "Ya better use that tone on yer butt boys, Fury. Instead of coatin' things in yer fuckin' suspense sauce, why don'tcha come straight ta the point?"

 _"Okay!"_ Creed could hear Nick's teeth gritting on the other line. _"Then for your kind information, Joker has been rescued by his minions!"_

"What?" Victor halted his action and swiftly brought the phone back up. "But how hell did it happen? Did that mole-"

 _"There was NO mole, Creed."_ Fury hissed. _"It was all Harley's plan to misguide us. She tricked us into believing that SHIELD had a mole in it. She knew that we would send one of our men to capture him and it was her golden chance. She seduced that idiot, somehow stole his thumb and iris prints and sent them to her men who took her fucking boyfriend out of SHIELD's house!"_

Victor's eyes widened in pure shock. "Does that mean-"

 _"Yeah Victor l, that poor victim was you. She used YOU to save her lover and-"_

Victor cut the call with that and threw the phone at the wall before it in pure wrath. All that flirting, drinking together so she could steal the glass with his finger prints on it and looking into his eyes so she could take his retinal scans (she must be using those goddamned contact lenses with built-in cameras), everything sank in now. Flaring his nostrils he ran a clawed hand through his hair and waited for a deep frown of rage to form on his forehead but a small smile played on his lips instead as he remembered all the steamy moments of their little tryst from last night.

"Yer gonna pay fer it bad, bitch! Yer gonna pay fer it bad and hard, that's my fuckin' resolution this year."

🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆

"Wish ya a very happy new year, my pumpkin!"

"Happy new year to you too, my puddin'!"

"Knew ya wouldn't lemme spend the first day of the year in that hell hole." Joker hurried over and wrapped his arms around his lover heartily before capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss a slightly distracted Harley couldn't return as happily as she always did.

Joker pulled back with a light frown and caressed her cheek. "What's wrong, Harl?"

Harley shook her head and locked her arms behind her lover's neck. "Nothin'. Just got a little bit emotional to see my puddin' back. Are ya okay by the way? Were Fury's kiddies too harsh with you?"

Joker mischievously took his hand down to slap his girl's ass. "There was only one harsh thing about that little vacation, and it was that _you_ were not with me, pumpkin." both the light spank on her sore ass cheek and the sweet pet name reminded of her first and last unforgettable night with the deviliciously handsome feral.

"So who was the babe in the woods this time, darlin'?"

Harley smiled wickedly as she remembered Victor's face. "An old buddy o' yours, Victor Creed AKA Sabertooth."

"Oooooh!" Joker gave a surprises grin. "That fella isn't that easy to fool! How did ya do it?"

"Well," Harley slowly took her lips close to Joker's lips and whispered seductively.

"I just had to be a little bit crazy _and_ wild."

🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆:🎉:🎆

 **Harley Rocksss 😂😂😂!**

 **Please leave a favorite and review and yeah,** **Happy New Year in advance, people 🎆🎉🎊🍻😘!**


End file.
